<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by blk0912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204977">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912'>blk0912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barson, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia tells the story of just how she came to know that Rafael would be willing to take on defense cases. [on hiatus]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this started out as a twitter conversation with a few other barson fans and has now turned into another multi-chapter fic. I was originally planning on this being a one-shot, but the plot bunnies said otherwise. It's not going to be long like Trivia Night, probably 3 chapters (maybe 4). Takes place in S22 and is based on the promo for the next episode.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>“So, are you going to tell me just </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how it is you know that Barba is open to taking defense cases?” Fin asked, leaning back in his chair to regard his friend carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia sighed, then stood and called in Amanda, Kat, and Sonny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel a lot of deja vu right now,” Sonny grumbled as he followed the two detectives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia laughed, patting Sonny on the shoulder. “Sorry, Carisi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny simply smiled and shrugged. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, boss?” Kat asked as she settled in the chair opposite Fin so Amanda and Sonny could sit together on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked Liv how she knew Barba would be open to taking defense cases,” Fin explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I figured instead of repeating myself multiple times, I’d just tell you all at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat and Amanda exchanged a look that Sonny noticed but didn’t understand. With a shake of his head, he turned his attention back to their friend and his former boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reason I know Rafael is open to taking on defense cases is because....” Olivia began, unclasping the necklace from around her neck and unhooking a small part of the charm, letting it fall into her palm. “....because he told me himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more, isn’t there?” Fin guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia smiled and nodded. “We talked about it quite a bit over the last few months. It was a decision we actually came to together. He thought it was important that I be okay with the decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just spit it out!” Rollins said impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia’s smile grew as she held up her left hand. On her fourth finger was now the smaller part of the charm, which was actually a ring. “We got married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it!” Kat exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Rollins swore. “I really wanted that jackpot money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait,” Sonny said, holding up his hands and looking between Kat, Amanda, and Fin. “Did you three actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>bet</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Lu and Barba’s relationship status?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> won,” Amanda said to Kat, ignoring her boyfriend. “You don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barba!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat simply laughed. “I didn’t become a detective for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Liv,” Fin said with a laugh. “When did this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it all started back in February when he came home…”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nine Months Earlier</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at her son, Olivia did her best to muster up a smile as she ran a hand over his hair. When she noticed his apprehensive expression, she was immediately concerned. “What is it, sweet boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Uncle Rafa is really coming back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to be back to stay, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. He didn’t say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> he will?” Noah pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia sighed, hugging him close. “I honestly don’t know, honey. We didn’t get to talk for very long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I do, too. But you need to get some sleep. You have school in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah sighed and nodded, laying down and getting comfortable in his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, sweet boy. I love you,” Olivia said, pressing a kiss to his head before running her hand over his hair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too,” Noah replied sleepily, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After pouring herself a glass of wine, Olivia curled up on her couch and thought about the conversations she’d had with Rafael and Noah. She wanted Rafael home as much as her son did. Before he left two years ago, she thought they had been heading toward being in a place where they could both acknowledge their feelings. But she never had the chance to find out. He’d barely stepped foot in New York since then. The squad would always be part of their extended family, but she knew that Rafael was the only person she and Noah could see letting into their little immediate family. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next week passed without much incident. Olivia and Noah went about their daily routines-work, school, dance, spending time together when they could. She knew Rafael must be especially busy with the primary coming up that night, but she had sent him a couple of encouraging texts. She hadn’t gotten a response, but then she wasn’t expecting one, either. Especially once she had heard about what a, as Rafael had phrased it, a dystopian nightmare the whole process truly was. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>By the following Wednesday night, both she and Noah were exhausted and had gone to bed early. Fin had insisted she take a long weekend for her birthday and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Rollins had backed him up, insisting they could handle things and would call if there was an emergency. Even Garland had insisted she take some time for herself. Dodds probably would have come up with a reason to interrupt her time off, but Garland seemed far more trusting of the entire team and she was grateful for that. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When she returned home from bringing Noah to school the next morning, Olivia was surprised to see a rectangular gift bag sitting in front of her door. Picking it up, she quickly located the tag. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy (early) birthday, Liv. We hope you enjoy your (much deserved) long weekend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fin, Amanda, and Sonny</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Once she got inside, she set the bag on the counter and pulled out the contents. A bottle of her favorite wine, a bag of her favorite chocolate, and the new shoes she’d been eyeing. She knew the last gift had to be from Amanda as the blonde detective was the one with her when she’d first spotted them. When she lifted the shoe box from the bag, she noticed another note taped to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soledad. 7pm. Formal attire. Car arrival 6:30pm. Care for Noah already arranged.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning as she tried to decipher the handwriting, and sighing when she couldn’t, Olivia decided to call Amanda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Liv,” her friend answered after just a couple of rings.”Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about a reservation at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soledad</span>
  </em>
  <span> for 7pm tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. It’s legit, I promise. But that’s all I can tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liv, just trust me, okay? Take the day to pamper yourself and enjoy a night out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s going to watch Noah tonight? I need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. You said he’s been asking to see Jesse and Frannie. Carisi is coming over, too, and he’s going to make lasagna. You know how much Noah loves it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia laughed. “Between time with Frannie and Carisi’s lasagna, he’s going to be in heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll take good care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you. And Carisi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so. But, seriously, Liv. Take the day for yourself. The chores and errands can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to pack a bag for Noah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucy took care of that yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Eddie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Noah’s backpack. Lucy checked this morning to be sure. Everythin’ is taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia sighed. “Fine, but if something goes terribly wrong, I’m blaming you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda laughed. “And if things go extremely right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see. Depends on how </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> they go I guess.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>At precisely six-thirty pm, Olivia heard a knock on her door. After giving herself a quick look-over in the hallway mirror and smoothing down an invisible wrinkle in her coat, she took a deep breath and opened the door. When she saw Rafael standing there, wearing a gray suit with a blue checkered shirt and dark gray tie, her breath caught. She recognized the outfit right away-it was the one he’d worn the night she had wanted so badly to accept his invitation to dinner, but couldn’t. It was one of the many moments with him that she kept replaying, wondering if she had changed her answer, would things have turned out differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rafa,” she breathed, unable to say anything but his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he replied softly, tentatively reaching for her hand. “I’m sorry for the subterfuge, but I wanted to surprise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...what happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iowa</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My job there is done. I did say after the </span>
  <em>
    <span>primary, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>primaries</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m back, Liv. For good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia squeezed his hand, tears forming in her eyes. She’d missed him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t...need to...do all...of this,” she managed to get out as she tried to control her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rafa…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael reached for her other hand. “I missed you. I wanted to do something nice for you for your birthday. Especially considering </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the reason your last couple weren’t so great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to go through all of this trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rafa, I just wanted to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As much as I love this suit, I would have been happy if you were in jeans and a sweatshirt. Dinner didn’t need to be a fancy restaurant. It could have been pizza or takeout that we ate together on my couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to take you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soledad</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a while now…” Rafael confessed, squeezing her hands. “I thought your birthday would be the perfect occasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia smiled at him. “I’m not going to object to going there. I’ve wanted to go there for a while, but it never seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not without </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m just saying...having </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> here for my birthday...that’s all I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael released her hands to slide his arms around her waist and pull her close. “Maybe we could do movie and takeout with Noah tomorrow night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia’s smile grew as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Perfect. He’ll be so excited to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...what do you say, Liv? Dinner? On me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Olivia agreed as she wrapped her fingers around his tie. “I just need to do one thing first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael moved his face closer to Olivia’s. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia smiled and nodded, tugging lightly on his tie to close the remaining distance between them and press her lips to his. Rafael tightened his arms around her as he returned the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Livia,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia kissed him again before stepping back and quickly locking her door before taking his hand and beginning to lead him down the hall. “Come on, Rafa, I believe you promised me dinner and we don’t want to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael laughed as he followed her. “We have plenty of time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi alma</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sitting in the car with Olivia by his side, Rafael reached over and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amigo</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight anyway?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Amanda and Sonny. He’s been asking to spend some time with Frannie, and he likes playing with Jesse and Billie. I made Amanda tell me where Noah was going to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael squeezed her hand and nodded in understanding. After everything with Sheila Porter, it made sense for Olivia to still be very cautious of where her son went and with whom. “Sounds like he’s going to have lots of fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m sure he will. Amanda said Sonny was going to make his lasagna, too, and Noah loves that stuff, so he’ll be very happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael turned his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Olivia’s.“And having two people you trust completely looking after him allows </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it you still know me so well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I haven’t been around much in the last year, but I still consider you my best friend…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia lifted her head to look at him. “You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be my best friend, Rafa,” she insisted. “I didn’t mean to upset you with the question…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael leaned over and kissed her. “You didn’t. I just want you to know that you can still trust me....trust that I mean it when I tell you that I’m back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you completely. It just still takes me by surprise sometimes...how well you’ve always been able to read me. How well you know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael chuckled and nodded. “No one has ever just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>gotten</span>
  </em>
  <span>...me as well as you have, Livia. I missed that while I was away. But I needed to get away for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was Olivia’s turn to lean over and kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I know. I’m happy you’re back, though...and just in time for my birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael smirked at her. “Does that mean I can return the present I bought you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Olivia replied with a laugh, using her free hand to hit him playfully on his arm. “It’s incredibly mean to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>suggest</span>
  </em>
  <span> such a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo siento, mi amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rafael said before stealing another kiss. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Walking into the restaurant hand-in-hand with Rafael, Olivia kept close to his side as they approached the host and he told the man his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barba,” the man repeated. “You’re Luna’s cousin. Luna Martinez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. How do you know Luna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the man could answer, a familiar voice cut in. “Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> the place, </span>
  <em>
    <span>primo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Rafael asked as she approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between moving, getting my family settled, and getting ready to take over this place, I haven’t had much time. I’m surprised </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tía</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucia didn’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael rolled his eyes. “You know as well as I do that Mami doesn’t tell me anything she doesn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna laughed as she nodded. “That’s true. So, are you going to introduce me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu novia</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rafael replied. Tugging lightly on Olivia’s hand, he pulled her closer to his side. “Luna, this is Olivia Benson. Liv, this is my cousin, Luna Martinez. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Su madre es mi Mami’s hermana mayor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to finally put a name with a face,” Olivia said to the other woman with a smile. “Rafa talks about you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna smiled at her cousin at Olivia’s use of a nickname she hadn’t heard before. Her mother, aunt, and uncle always called him Rafi. Their grandparents had done the same when they were alive. Some of their other cousins called him Raf sometimes, but she’d never heard Rafa before. She suspected only a select few were allowed to use it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably told you I’ve been a pain in his side since we were kids,” she joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia laughed. “Only sometimes. I suspect you’re secretly his favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael rolled his eyes, eliciting more laughter from both women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m keeping you from your meal. Let me see if I can find you a better table, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna, you don’t need to do that,” Rafael insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna waved him off as she turned to look at the seating chart located on the hosts’ stand. Smiling, she took the marker and selected a table in a better location than what had originally been available when Rafael made the reservation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we had a cancellation,” she said as she took two menus and motioned for the newly reunited couple to follow her. “This table is much better.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Rafa, the view is amazing,” Olivia said as Rafael set down his menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to take you here for a long time,” he confessed, reaching across the table for her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia smiled at him. “Charmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael chuckled and shrugged. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who told me I could be very persuasive when I want to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I was,” Olivia conceded with a laugh before turning serious. “Have you decided what you’re going to do now that you’re back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet. Rita said I have an open invitation to join her firm, but I never saw myself as a defense attorney. At least not for just </span>
  <em>
    <span>anybody</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking on defense cases?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on the case,” Rafael answered. “I’ve had offers from NYU and Columbia to teach, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you ever go back to the DA’s office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael was silent as he considered Olivia’s question. “I’m...not sure. Probably not as long as McCoy is still DA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia nodded. “I understand. I miss working with you. McCoy stuck us with Stone for a while. It only took him about a year to get the hint that we didn’t really want him around. Sonny has taken over now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been an adjustment for all of us, but we’re getting there. You know Dodds left, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael nodded. “It sounds like your new deputy chief is much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is,” Olivia agreed. “He got me a new squad member. But she’s not a detective yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he must have seen something in her that made him think she’d be a good fit for SVU...and she couldn’t ask for a better mentor than you, Liv.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia smiled at the compliment. “I appreciate the vote of confidence. It’s almost as good as having you by my side at work again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss that, too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything happened so quickly...and then you left…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael squeezed her hand again. “I’m sorry, Liv. Really. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia sighed as she nodded. “I know. I just...I wish you had been able to stay in the city at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too. But I’m back now...and I’m not leaving again unless it’s with you and Noah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Noah...he has a recital in a few weeks...will you go with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. He’s still enjoying dancing then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia smiled. “He loves it. He enjoyed baseball, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I could take him to a show sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rafa, he would love that. Of course you can take him to a show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Can I take </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to a show sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After dinner, Rafael led Olivia to a part of the restaurant she didn’t know existed. It had a small dance floor that was surrounded by tables that seated a maximum of four people. The band was playing a song she didn’t recognize, but was perfect for slow-dancing, and she could see that some of the other couples had taken advantage of the song to hold each other close as they swayed to the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me?” she heard him ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to him with a smile, she nodded and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember this being here when I looked at the pictures,” she commented as Rafael pulled her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing it’s an addition that Luna made. I didn’t know about it either until I overheard the couple next to us talking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems to be pretty popular already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Rafael hummed in agreement as he twirled her out and then brought her back into his arms. “The only person’s opinion I care about right now is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia smiled as she leaned close to brush her lips with his. “This night has been amazing, Rafa. I had a feeling you were a secret romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael chuckled. “Only for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi alma</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So, what did you think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soledad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Rafael asked as he and Olivia walked to their waiting car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The food was delicious and the service was great...but being here with you made the whole night </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “The night isn’t over, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi vida</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia stopped walking to turn towards Rafael and place her hand on his chest. “Rafa, I’ve had an </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> time with you tonight, but…” she began, stopping when Rafael placed a finger on her lips and smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could go back to your place and spend the rest of the night together there. Then I could be there when Noah gets home tomorrow. I want to be wherever you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi alma</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia raised her hand to cup his cheek and then leaned in to kiss him. “That sounds even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> amazing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael reached over and tucked some of Olivia’s hair behind her ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Te amo con todo mi corazón</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered before kissing her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eres el amor de mi vida</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Te amo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rafa,” Olivia replied when they pulled apart. “I have to think about Noah, though. He was so heartbroken when you left…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael leaned his forehead against Olivia’s. “I love him, too. I love you both so much. I missed you both when I was away. But I’m back now and I’m going to make it up to you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo prometo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can start by taking me home and making love to me...then holding me close while we sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. “Sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>